


the claiming party

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock & Ball Torture, Dark Harry, Forced Bonding, Heat Inducers, Innocent Louis, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega Louis, Public Claiming, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Small Penis, Teacher Harry, very much so unwanted claiming and rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: louis accidentally ends up at a claiming party and what follows should have been expected.





	the claiming party

A claiming party was the last place Louis expected to find himself on a Friday night a week after his high school graduation.  If it hadn’t been for Niall, Louis would still be wandering the aisles at Walmart and pondering how many pairs of slippers were too many to own.  It was a normal weekend activity for someone not yet old enough to enter a bar in a boring midwestern town. 

But Niall was the one with the car that night and Louis really didn’t want to waste his money on an Uber just so he could be bored at home.  The party wasn’t horrible, either. There was loud music, bodies dancing around furniture, drinks, and everything else Louis had come to expect from a college party out of a movie.  

He’d quickly lost Niall to some tall, skinny guy, both of them disappearing into the crowd before Louis could follow or protest.  Someone handed him a beer in a red cup and he found a spot along the wall to people watch until Niall popped back up ready to head home.  They’d been forced to check their phones at the door before entering so he couldn’t even summon Niall if he wanted to or even occupy himself with it to pass the time.  

One thing Louis noticed after a while of observing was that most of the alphas appeared to be much older than the omegas in attendance.  He recognized one alpha as a friend’s older brother who had to be in his late twenties at the least. None of them were old men but none of them were fresh out of high school either.  It made him wonder who was hosting the party or if it really was college students at all. Most of the omegas seemed like it at least.

The room was becoming stifling hot with so many bodies moving around and Louis wondered if it would be any cooler outside in the fresh air.  Just as he was about to find out, the crowd parted and left a space around a strange piece of furniture in the middle of the room. It wasn’t quite a bed but wasn’t small enough to be an ottoman either.  

Of course Louis had heard of claiming parties before.  They were common singles mixers, especially in the 50’s when respectable omegas were expected to find a mate early in life.  Usually claiming parties in Louis’ time were held in community centers for 30+ singles or divorcees looking for a partner. It was just the harmless biological desperation to be with someone, to not spend a life alone.  

This party was a new experience and changed Louis’ stereotypical expectation.  

Everyone was at least half drunk, Louis included.  The warm buzz from his large solo cup of beer radiated from the inside out and forced him to push his sleeves up his arms and wave a hand across his face a few times for the momentary relief of cool air.  There were so many bodies moving in such a small space that it was hard to get away from the hot humid air. 

Louis watched as one of the older alphas led a young omega girl to the center of the crowd while everyone cheered.  Louis was confused by the encouragement and then stared in shock as the alpha slapped the omega girl’s ass before she climbed up onto stand in the middle of the room.  Louis’ jaw actually dropped when she flipped her skirt up to reveal with wasn’t wearing underwear and no one in the crowd seemed to find this odd or obscene. 

Instead, the deep cheers and chants from the alphas grew.  The alpha had his jeans undone and proudly showed off his hard alpha cock to the room.  Louis had never seen one in person before and stared at its size. He couldn’t turn away when the alpha climbed up behind the girl that was probably close to half his age.  She was small and petite and he had the hints of grey hair at his temples. Louis would probably place him at maybe just under 40. 

The girl looked visibly nervous but held still when the alpha mounted her and then thrust in with no warning.  The pain was visible on her face when he jackhammered into her at the delight of the alphas in the crowd.

Louis looked around to see why no one was objecting and suddenly started to see what the party was really about.  The alphas were there to find young omegas to take for themselves. Phones being held at the door now made sense to him.  They didn’t want evidence of the illegal nature of this gathering. 

Louis needed to find Niall and get out of there.  

He turned and ran right into a tall alpha, his face smashing against his chest.  The rest of the beer he had been holding sloshed out to wet his clothing before the cup bounced to the floor.  Hands steadied him by the shoulders before he wavered and then kept their hold. 

“Half the room has had their eye on you since you walked in,” the alpha’s deep voice purred close to Louis’ ear.  “I’m just the one bold enough to make a move before you were too far gone.” 

That didn’t exactly make sense to Louis and he tried to take a step back.  The alpha allowed it but tightened his grip to hold Louis’ biceps. It was almost painful.  

“But I prefer a bit of a challenge.”  

The alpha grinned and an uneasy feeling bubbled inside Louis.  He could already tell this was not good. 

“Sorry, I just need to go find my friend.”  

Louis tried to pull away but the alpha’s grip only tightened.  Louis wasn’t tiny but smaller than the alpha and the height and strength difference was enough that it wasn’t easy for Louis to pull free.  

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” the alpha cooed and and walked Louis back against the wall until he was boxed in.  The scent of dominance was heavy and made Louis nervous at the same time something strange began to stir. He was too hot, the space was too small, he didn’t want to feel so helpless.  

He looked up at the alpha with short cropped dark hair and just a dusting of day old neglected stubble and almost threw up.  Louis knew this alpha. He had been one of Louis’ teachers in middle school, the one all the omega girls had crushes on. The Mr. Styles pinning him to the wall was more sinister than he had ever been in the classroom.  It had been four or five years since their paths had crossed but time had been good to the alpha. That didn’t negate the fact that he was at least ten years older than Louis. 

Mr. Styles leaned in and scented Louis in a way that was considered inappropriate in public.  It made Louis flush with embarrassment and squirm over the unwanted intimacy. 

“Can’t believe you came to a claiming party,” the alpha continued, a wandering hand finding Louis’ claiming spot to press into it enough to make Louis feel weak.  

His former teacher was scent marking him and the alpha scent had gone to his head.  He struggled against the influence but his body felt too hot to even think. 

“There you go,” the alpha hummed, stroking Louis’ cheek.  

Louis didn’t want it and continued to fight against it.  

With his wrists securely grasped in one of Mr. Styles’ hands, Louis was led towards the center of the room where the alpha from earlier was just pulling out of the omega girl.  She looked wrecked but her face seemed completely void of emotion. The alpha showed off the come that was slowly dripping from her hole as confirmation of their knotting and the blood on her shoulder beneath her ripped shirt where the fresh bond mark was smudged with red.  

Fear consumed Louis and he began to panic. He pulled at the grip on his hands and fought to get free.  The hold only grew tighter the closer he was pushed towards the bench. 

“We’ve got a live one!”  Someone called out from the crowd which only made Louis panic even more.  

Someone came forward with rope and his hands and forearms were secured behind his back before he could even protest.  He could barely squeeze his hands into fists and they almost immediately began to tingle from the tight knots. 

“He’s a young one.” 

Louis could hear the gathered crowd making comments about him like he wasn’t even there and he felt close to hyperventilating.  

Mr. Styles held Louis back against his chest and ran his hands over Louis shirt down to the front of his jeans.  They were unfastened and off along with his underwear that his wiggling probably only helped. He was naked in front of strangers and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  

“Look at this little omega cock,” Mr. Styles cupped it in his hand and then held it to show it off to the crowd.  “What a useless little thing.” 

The alpha squeezed it between his thumb and forefinger and the pressure made Louis wince.  It was small and sensitive and not used to such rough handling. Louis couldn’t even pull away.  

His eyes were already filling up with tears of humiliation and stared at the floor to avoid eye contact with the other alphas in the room.  

“Don’t worry, I’ll make you nice and smooth down there once you’re mine.”  The alpha’s voice was whispered right against Louis’ ear and it forced a sob from his throat.  He didn’t want that. He didn’t want any of this. 

He was pushed down onto the bench and then his hips were lifted to prop him up on his knees.  The side of his face was pressed into the surface with his shoulders down in an awkward position.  It was uncomfortable and made him feel exposed and helpless. He closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see the audience, the pressure of his tears forcing them out at the corner to run over the bridge of his nose.  

He couldn’t believe what was happening and tried to tune out what everyone was saying.  His hips were grabbed and pulled back, the jar making his cheek scrape across the surface.  A finger pressed at Louis entrance and then was thrust inside. It searched around until it found a spot that made him start to ooze slick.  It felt good and dirty at the same time, his body wanting what his mind was trying to block out. 

That was all the prep he received, just enough to get him wet before Mr. Styles was pressing the head of his alpha dick into him.  It was uncomfortable and painful and it was not how Louis had wanted to take his first alpha. There wasn’t much he could do about it, especially when large hands gripped his hips tightly before the thrusts began.  The crowd of cheers was hard to ignore and Louis felt sick. 

Even more humiliating was the fact that he felt like he was going into heat even though he knew he was far off from his cycle.  He gushed slick to welcome the alpha and it made him hate his biology. 

Taking Mr. Styles’ knot was even worse.  He felt gross and used and ruined when it stretched him open and then locked them so closely together.  He couldn’t wiggle or move away from the pressure and felt and smelled the alpha everywhere with every sense.  The tshirt he still wore stuck to his sweaty back when Mr. Styles leaned forward and mouthed at his bonding place.  The shock of teeth made him gasp and he could feel every millimeter of them as they pierced through his flesh. He felt an involuntary connection web between them that he fought as much as his overwhelmed mind could.  He hoped that Mr. Styles could feel the resistance. 

One of Mr. Styles’ hands slid down to hold Louis’ cock, everything fitting in one handful.  He was limp and uninterested and the alpha squeezed until he was sobbing. 

His arms were completely numb by the time Mr. Styles’ knot went down and pulled out with a wet sound.  Louis collapsed but was pulled up to his feet and held there by the alpha. 

He wasn’t even allowed to pull his jeans back on before he was being led out of the party.  

“I can’t wait for you to meet the others,” Mr. Styles mumbled happily into his ear as Louis was being put into the alpha’s car.  

There was nothing Louis could do.  He’d been claimed, he’d been knotted, and he knew there was no way to escape.  


End file.
